Death
by Kanabee
Summary: pada malam itu, mungkin aku tidak hanya membunuh satu pemuda, tapi dua. Psikopat!Madara No romance


**Death**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Penulis gak dapat keuntungan finansial apapun dari cerita ini**

 **Psikopat!Madara**

...

Jantungku berpacu seiring langkah yang semakin cepat. Tak kurasakan nyeri yang menjerit, menggigit dalam setiap deru nafasku. Berhenti. seluruh organku menyerukannya. Berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa. Ini adalah langkah terakhir yang kupunya. Yang tersisa. Ketika maut mengejar di balik punggung ringkihku. Aku tidak bisa.

Insting menuntun di antara pekat malam. Langkah kaki telanjang teredam dalam kesunyian. Setelah ujung koridor aku berbelok dan memasuki ruangan. Tangan meraba-raba ujung meja. Lalu tubuh ini kubawa menyelinap di balik salah satu bilik bermeja itu. Bersembunyi. Aku rapatkan kedua lutut lalu kupeluk. Khawatir jantungku yang bertalu-talu menggetarkan gelombang suara, memecah kesenyapan malam. Aku bernafas begitu hati-hati. Agar tidak ada suara sehalus apapun lolos dari persembunyianku.

Dia tidak di sini.

Aku aman.

Dia tidak di sini.

Itu mantra yang terucap sambil memejamkan mata.

Lalu tangan gemetarku meraba dada dan menemukan ponselku yang bergetar di saku kemeja. Masih mencoba mengendalikan diri namun gagal sama sekali. Itu pasti dari dia! Nyaris saja aku melompat, berteriak, dan membanting benda yang menjadi terorku dalam satu bulan ini. Entah siapa bajingan keparat di luar sana yang tanpa henti mengirimku pesan-pesan penuh kebencian dan ancaman.

Ketika mulanya aku mengabaikan semua keisengan tak masuk akal itu. Namun tidak saat beruntun paket datang ke alamatku berisikan hal-hal paling menjijikkan seperti bangkai yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar dan selembar kertas bertuliskan _DEATH._ Psikopat itu menuliskannya besar-besar bertintakan darah yang berbau anyir.

Semua hal gila itu, hari ini adalah puncaknya. Aku tidak ingat persis, namun seharian aku terganggu dengan perasaan seperti diawasi. Saat aku membuka mata, hanya ada kegelapan dan kurasakan separo tubuhku menempel pada lantai yang dingin.

"Hanya nyawa yang lain yang sanggup membayar sebuah kematian."

Aku segera bangkit. Mataku dengan cepat menggerayangi ruangan tanpa cahaya. Mencari asal suara bariton yang menggema. Aku mendengar langkah kaki dan juga benda yang terseret. Tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain berlari menjauh dan keluar dari gedung sialan ini.

Aku lari. Seperti mangsa yang ketakutan. Psikopat itu membiarkannya. Tarik ulur waktu yang seakan sanggup membunuhku dalam perasaan putus asa.

Aku lari. Hingga tak ada jalan lagi. Dan di sini aku berharap tak ditemukan.

Mataku bergulir, kembali fokus pada ponsel. Berniat menghubungi seseorang. Tanganku yang berkeringat dan gemetar gagal membuka pola kunci pada layar.

Namun, segera seluruh tubuhku menegang dan semakin gemetaran. Gendang telinga menangkapnya. Suara langkah kaki yang bergema dan pintu berderit lalu berdebam. Kemudian senyap kembali merayap.

Aku semakin menundukkan kepala dalam. Takut-takut bias cahaya ponselku merambat diantara celah-celah benda. Menginformasikan keberadaanku. Jangan! Karena aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berlari kemana.

Dan tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan jantungku mencelos. Meja yang melindungiku terangkat memperlihatkan diriku yang ketakutan. Aku melihat siluetnya berdiri lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapanku. Sangat cepat sebelum aku berteriak hingga serak.

"AARRGGHHH..."

Si bedebah itu menancapkan dalam- dalam belati tajam di pahaku. Hingga kurasai benda logam mengoyak dagingku hingga ke tulang. Kesakitan membuatku tak berdaya. Kesadaranku nyaris terenggut oleh rasa yang menyayat itu.

Sekuat tenaga melawan. aku menangkap tangannya yang masih memegang pisau. Lalu melepasnya. Dalam satu momentum aku mengarahkan seluruh tenagaku. Meninju rahangnya dengan seluruh kekuatanku yang tersisa.

Aku bergerak menjauhinya. Merangkak kepayahan dengan kaki terseret dan berdarah-darah. Langkah kaki yang lain perlahan dan pasti mengikuti dari belakang. Seolah menghitung mundur waktuku yang tersisa. Ketika di depanku menjulang tembok dengan jendela-jendela besar tanpa tirai, aku membalikkan badan dan masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba bergerak mundur.

Habis sudah. Aku terpojok. Tembok dingin menempel pada punggungku. Aku mangsa sekarat yang dipermainkan sang predator. Tak ada jalan menyelamatkan diri.

"Siapa?"

Aku meringik dan mendongakkan kepala. Sosok itu keluar dari bayangan. Cahaya rembulan menembus kaca jendela dan menyorotnya. Pemuda dengan setelan serba hitam.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali merintih kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa melihat langsung matanya. Tapi seringainya yang menggetarkanku dalam ketakutan tak berujung. Begitu memuakkan.

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Hingga ia melangkah lebih dekat. Dan aku terpaku oleh iris sehitam jelaga yang begitu kelam.

Dia.

Aku mengeratkan rahang dan jemari-jemariku menggenggam kuat. Seketika aku bisa mengurai semua benang merah. Dosaku yang kusimpan rapat, malam ini terapung ke permukaan.

' _mati'_

dia berdesis.

Lalu mataku turun beralih pada tangannya yang bergerak. Jemari panjang dan lentik itu menarik katana dari sarungnya. Katana dengan ujung lancip yang menjadi algojoku malam ini. Nafasku semakin tersengal dan pandanganku mengabur. Tanpa bisa dicegah airmataku turun begitu saja. Terisak –isak. Barangkali meminta belas kasih pada si hati bengis meski pada akhirnya sia-sia belaka. Atau... barangkali mengakui bahwa semua kejadian ini adalah hukuman.

Dia... yang temannya kutabrak pada malam natal yang bersalju. Beberapa tahun lalu ketika aku tidak sabaran ingin mencoba hadiah besarku.

Dia... yang selalu menerawang pada nisan yang membeku pada hari sebelum natal.

Dia... yang seperti orang mati yang selalu melewatiku tanpa ekspresi di pemakaman.

Selalu pada hari itu, aku juga membisikkan pada nisan yang betuliskan Senju Hashirama, "aku iri padamu, kau mempunyai teman yang pasti sangat menyayangimu." Lalu aku tersenyum dan meletakkan anggrek putih yang kurangkai sendiri.

Mungkin pada malam itu, aku tak hanya membunuh satu pemuda, tapi dua.

Aku mendongak dan fokusku lurus pada katana yang ia pegang. Hingga tangan berpedang itu mengayun dan siap menebas kepalaku.

reflek mataku terpejam,

Aku tau.

Ini hari pembalasanku.

 **Tamat**

Bingung gue, cerita kayak gini tu masuknya thriller apa suspense? :(


End file.
